Cyberchaser's Anthem
by OrangeZoner
Summary: Cyberchase Parody of Enimem's Lose Yourself


Motherboard: Hacker Alert! Hacker Alert!  
Digit: Hacker's.back?!!!  
Marbles: Impossible. We drained of his power grid and exiled him eons ago.  
Matt: What's happening?  
Inez: (gasp)  
Jackie: Looks like the icons are about to crash right.about.  
All: here.  
Hacker: Behold. My concoction of computerized chaos is about to.attack!!!  
  
Look, if you had one shot, and had a plan  
To take control of Cyberspace from Motherboard  
Would you do it? Yeah! If you're the Hacker.  
Yo, His palms are sweaty, knees weak, eyes are bleedy  
There's 2 henchmen near his chair already, Buzz and Dee-Dee  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop chaos, but he keeps on forgetting  
Who's first to go, the cyberbrain Mother B  
He presses a button, a virus is all he sees  
She's chokin' up, everybody else is screwed  
The clock's run out, time's up over, BOOM!  
Cut back to reality, Oh the humanity  
Oh, library map has blown  
The kids're sad, but they don't know what happened  
In there, till they see Mother B's disembodied  
Head, and they get sucked  
Inside, there they meet their pal Didge  
And they get the whole sitch  
'Bout the Hack and Doc, whose all locked up, that's when Matt  
Said to the others "Hey, yo  
This ain't great  
We better go free Marbles before it's too late"  
You better find the Doc on the island, the Hacker  
Has flown him, and he won't ever let him go  
Kids only have one shot, do not miss this chance and blow  
The cybersquad is Marbles' lifeline yo,  
You better find the Doc on the island, the Hacker  
Has flown him, has no T.V. or radio  
Kids only have one chance, you better not take it slow  
The doc's countin on you. you're his lifeline, you better,  
His soul is black, Hack's always talking smack  
His only dream in the back of his mind:  
Being king, he likes to spread chaos and disorder  
But, his plans are always gettin shot down, so long as the kids have a  
modem  
Like one epi-soda, when he tried  
To kidnap a girl named Glowla  
Her glowin aura, to him, was pure euphora  
He didn't wanna recharge no mo, what a shmola  
So Jax decided she and Dige should change places  
You couldn't tell the difference, save for their faces  
But hold that thought, I forgot all about Spout  
Whose about to let the cold water ring out  
All over R-fair city,  
Kids got the whale calmed, but Hack found out  
The Glowla he had, was whack  
So Didge is, trapped in his  
Superfast car they're racin, now the kids're goin'  
C-Y-B-E-R Chasin'  
You gotta save the Dige from the Hacker, he's whack, man  
Not Pac-Man, he's got him tied up head to toe  
Matt, Jackie, and Inez, this one chance you better not blow  
Or cyberturkey is gonna be lunch-time yo  
You gotta save the Dige from the Hacker, he's whack, man  
The hack-man, The Hack's a true psychotic-o  
Matt, Jackie, and Inez, as well as your new pal Glow  
Digit's countin' on you, you're his lifeline, you better  
Be there games, puzzles, mazes, logical sets  
Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit are a feared quartet  
Movin from site to site, they never show any slack  
Almost every episode, you see them form an attack  
'Gainst the one and only Hacker, the maker of malice  
The only man that makes Jay Leno jealous  
'Long with his stooges Buzz and Delete  
All three get by being bad all the time  
But the kids'll stop at nothin to ruin their day-n  
Long as they stay friends, the Hack, they'll be slayin  
No time for fightin, man,  
This ain't no movie, and there's nobody playin, this is their life  
All these tests are so hard, but they got friends all over  
From Aquari-yum to Sensible Flats  
To Mount Olympius, R-fair City, Poddleville to Pyramids of Rom-a  
Baby mama drama's need not apply  
To these kids, cuz they  
Know the score, for that I am sure  
Cuz, they got the power of one, two, three, four  
Violatin plots made by that six foot snot  
Hacker's tryin to hack into Motherboard again? I think not!  
The chase is on, Cybermates, you've got to go  
You stick together all the time, you know  
So kids, take your shot  
Brains fail them not  
If they do, then all of Cyberspace is shot  
You better save the sites from the Hacker, he's whack man  
Don't slack man, you better never let him go  
Kids only have one shot, you better not take it slow  
You gotta stop him from carrying on crimes, yo  
You gotta save the sites from the Hacker, he's whack man  
So tell him, this ain't his one-ring show no mo  
Matt, Jackie, and Inez, this one chance you must not blow  
Your friends're countin of you, you're their lifelines, you better,  
You're the only ones who can save Cyberspace, man 


End file.
